fanfiction_story_collectionfandomcom-20200214-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Babs Bunny version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Sanchez household was all dressed up for the occasion. Kairi was dressed up like Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Ventus was dressed up like Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid. Thumbelina was dressed up like a harem girl. Crysta was dressed up like a surfer. Tinker Bell was dressed up like a hula dancer. Aladdin was dressed up like Dracula. Jasmine was dressed up like a fairy. Miguel was dressed up like a waiter. Young Kovu was dressed up like Master Shifu from Kung Fu Panda, and Babs Bunny was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Miguel exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Jasmine asked. "Yes, I am," Miguel said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Babs inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Babs said. It made Kairi, Ventus, and her three aunts laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Babs Bunny face!" Jasmine exclaimed. She ran up to Babs, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, honey, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Babs did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Miguel said. "Wow, Jasmine," Aladdin said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Aladdin," Jasmine smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Miguel." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Miguel said. "Like a paint job." Aladdin said. Then he noticed Kairi dressed up like Ariel, Ventus dressed up like Prince Eric, Thumbelina dressed up like a harem girl, Crysta dressed up like a surfer, and Tinker Bell dressed up like a hula dancer. "Hey, Ventus, my dear young man!" he said. He gave his son-in-law a hug. "This is your fifthteenth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Kairi and the Three Fairies and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he handsome?" Kairi said, "He's Prince Eric." "Prince Eric?!" Aladdin asked, not believing his daughter. "I mean Ariel's husband." Thumbelina said. Aladdin faced Ventus again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Ventus hugged each other. As soon as Babs grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Miguel glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Babs!" Babs glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Kovu said. "Kovu, that's not a nice thing to say to Babs." Jasmine said. Miguel didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Babs mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Kovu said. "Kovu, stop calling your sister names!" Jasmine scolded lightly. Kairi, Ventus, Thumbelina, Crysta, Tinker Bell, and Aladdin just gasped at Babs' insolence, and Miguel was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Babs was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Kovu said. "That's enough now, Kovu." Thumbelina told him. Babs jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Miguel yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Kairi, Ventus, Jasmine, Aladdin, and the Three Fairies gasped in shock. Babs glared angrily at Miguel and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS MONTANA MAX!" She then stomped off to her room. "So just Ventus, my three aunts, and I are going?" Kairi asked. "Yes, dear." Jasmine said. Kairi became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell following her. "Miguel, what was that all about?" Jasmine asked. Miguel shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out. But you two saw her. She's totally out of control!" "But it's Halloween," Aladdin said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Aladdin, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Miguel said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Aladdin said, "Think of Ventus, Kairi, Kaa, Baba Looey, Vixey, and the Lost Woodland Animals." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Halloween